Little research has examined the incidence and severity of post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) among cancer survivors. Hypothesis: that survivors, who experienced aversive side effects during adjuvant treatment will experience aversive PTSD-like symptoms off treatment and psychobiological reactions (including cardiovascular and neuroendocrine responses, as well as changes in immune measures) to cues associated with chemotherapy treatment.